Percy Jackson and the HalfBloody War
by Seaweed-Brain
Summary: Percy and Thailia are leading two armies to Sedona, AZ to ensure the safety of Camp HalfBlood. First chapter is a little short and slow, but I promise it will pick up. Please R
1. A Fine Plan

A/N If your reading this, I'll thank you, since that means your going to read my story. I'd like to say that I don't own any of the Percy Jackson books, if I did, Camp Half-Blood would be made of waffles. Really good waffles. With wip cream, strawberries and... dang it, now I'm hungry. So read, and I'll give you a computerized waffle!

Chapter 1: A Fine Plan

They all were lined up for the fight of their lives. Percy Jackson and Thalia were in command of two armies. Their mission was simple: Stop the invading monsters. The problem was that Kronos was rising, and he had let all of his monsters out of Tartarus. Here they were with all of the monsters you could think of. Bolth armies were the same: Spearmen in front with large shields, two rows of swordsmen, and one row of archers.

The plan was simple, Percy would take his platoon in the front and then Thalia would rush in from their left flank. If victory was possible both armies would move westward, make a stand, and hold of the monsters so more troops could be trained. If all of the new heroes made to camp the half-blood army would be large enough to destroy Kronos.

But for now the half-bloods were waiting for what seemed like a decade. The eve of battle was very quite as people prepared their weapons for the hopeless battle. Some people slept but most of them were sharpening their swords and arrow tips so they would be ready. The Apollo cabin was at the archery range teaching and practicing. The Ares cabin along with most everyone were fighting, teaching last minute moves, and practicing. The heptasus cabin were making all sorts of trickery, gadgets, and swords. The weaker cabins were helping with supplies. But all of the cabins prayed to the gods that they would achieve victory. Was it possible?

A/N Sorry it's short, but it's a prolouge, don't worry, the rest will be longer. Review, and I'll give you a computerized waffle! Yea!


	2. Rush Of War

**Chapter 2: Rush of War**

Now that they were lined up they could tell that Thalia would need to rush quickly if they were to live.

"Spears ready, draw swords," ordered Percy "take aim."

Now the monsters were visible and the half-bloods could see the details on their faces. There were Minotaur, bronze bulls, automatons, and the worst part, half-titans. They were the same as the half- bloods only their faces were black with red eyes and their were at 10 feet tall. At the head of the army was a pure black, skin of rock, and eyes of fire was Horace, the oldest, most powerful son of Kronos. With an ear-spitting noise the monster army moved forward.

"Fire," shouted Percy. All of his archers fired at the beastly army. "Stand your ground. Stab them under the neck, that is were they are weak"

The first ones two attack them were the Minotaurs. The archers killed most of them. But the ones who made it to the army knocked twelve spearmen out of way before being destroyed. The spearmen hardly had enough time to reform the line when bronze bulls started to charge. There were at least eighty of them.

"Fire under their arms or neck," yelled Percy "Take them down, take them down!"

But the archers could only take fifty of them down leaving thirty for the spearmen and swordsmen. This would be tricky because the bulls were very difficult to kill when they were close for two reasons. 1st they scared people so they filched easily. 2nd they radiate so much heat that you sweat to the point you could faint and you would need water, which was bad because all the water was 10 miles away.

Finally in all the rush of war, Thalia, daughter of Zeus came from their side and devoured the entire force.

"Glad you made it" said Percy while smiling. Now the whole half-blood army was united and all that was left were the fifteen demi-titans. "So, what took you so long?"

She smiled "traffic." She said in a joking voice

Horace roared an ear-splitting roar revealing blue flame hot enough to burn through the earths crust.

The young heroes, fearful of what would com next, took a step back.

" Battle position _Delta_," Thalia said in a rough voice. The spear-men took one knee with their spears aimed up so it would cut through the neck or stomach killing them. The swords-men had their shields up their noses ready to slash anything in their way. The archers had arrows ready to shoot.

This was the only challenge.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update, I promise to update alot sooner next time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really made my day. I hope this chapter wasn't a disapointment. REVIEW!**


End file.
